I never want to be alone
by koga123
Summary: What do I do? I'm a criminal for all I've done to him. I've lied to him, tourtured him, let him suffer, and fell in love with him... AkuMar
1. Intro the same, Ch 1 tests and trials

**Hello everyone**

**Hello everyone! Now time for yet another kingdom heart fan fiction! Yays! There are a few things I would like to say before I start the story**.

**I do not own Kingdom hearts! Square Enix does.**

**This is AkuMaru (AxelxMarluxia)**

**This might be creepy at the beginning, but it does get better.**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

**XxxXxxX**

Intro- the same

Have you ever woken up really early on a very special day and be unable to sleep afterwards? I have. It's four in the morning right now, and I can't sleep. I can't wait until I'm with him again. It's so lonely without him. Oh, Marluxia, why can't we always be together? Every second without you is painful. Why can't I always be with you? Maybe sleep isn't important…

Six A.M. and it's sunny. Just the weather he likes. He loves spring. I make my breakfast, Eggs, toast, and some sausage. I make it everyday. It's his favorite meal. I wear a ring on a necklace to show that he is mine. He has one too. Maybe I can recall those wonderful days when we first met…

Chapter one- Tests and Trials

I met him in middle school, our third year. He sat next to me. He was always quiet and didn't speak unless spoken to by our teacher. No one else could get him to talk, no one else but me. He always got straight 'A's and never failed a single test or paper. He was smart, way smarter than me. I always failed my tests and papers and I don't even want to start talking about my grades. Fact was that I didn't care about school. School is like a prison to me. I'm trapped inside, never to escape. I take it that he likes school. He's always in some textbook.

"Marluxia," Our teacher, Ms. Strife started. "Come up here and solve this problem." She said. He got up and grabbed the black dry erase marker. He scribbled some stuff on the board and answered the problem. Ms. Strife looked over it. "Not a single mistake as usual, good job Marluxia." She told him as he went back to his seat.

"Axel." Ms. Strife said. I hated it when she called my name. Always did, never knew why. "Come solve this." She said, after writing the problem on the board. I got up and walked to the board. It seemed like everyone else was staring at me. When I got up to the board, I grabbed the marker and stared at the problem. 2x+3-54. I had to figure x. I began working. When I finished, I got x7. The teacher examined the problem. "Axel, do it again." So I did. This time I got x4. "Try again." She told me. I tried maybe three hundred times and still didn't get the right answer. "Marluxia, will you tell the class the answer?"

He nodded and proceeded. "The answer is x3." He announced. His speech was so clear and his voice was so hypnotizing. I wanted to hear it over and over again. Boy did I feel stupid. I was making it harder than it was. We moved on.

The easiest subject was English. I learned it quickly. This might be the only class that I had an 'A' in. This was the only class Marluxia had problems in. I guess that learning new languages wasn't his string point.

The lunch bell ring and We all moved out of the class rooms into the crowded halls to make our way to the cafeteria.

Today's Monday, so we have pizza. Yay pizza… I went though the long line and found myself an empty table in the far left corner of the room. I walked over there and sat down. Marluxia to my surprise came over to sit with me. I began eating my pizza when out of nowhere; I heard that calm, clear, hypnotizing voice again.

"Axel, could you really not answer that problem in math?" I loved that voice.

"No. Math isn't my strong point…" I replied. "Well, could you really not tell the class what kokoro meant?" I was being a bit competitive.

"Well, I know it. I jut wanted to see if other people knew it. That's all." He said, rather quickly.

"Oh really? Then tell me, what does Kokoro mean?" I replied, taunting him.

"Kokoro means… body?"

No. Kokoro is heart dummy!" I told him, kidding around.

"Well, English isn't my strong point." He replied, looking away from me.

This is the longest conversation I heard Marluxia be in. He usual answers the teacher's question and shuts up. Why would he open up to me, and not anyone else? "Hey, why don't you ever talk to anyone else?" Stupid question…

"No reason. I don't like talking is all."

"Well, you're talking now." I told him.

"Well… That's because-" He was cut off by the lunch manager yelling at us to go outside.

"Well, gotta go!" He said, almost happily. He got his tray and left. I followed closely behind.

When we got outside, the wind blew. Marluxia's long, light brown hair blew around so elegantly. Mine on the other hand got messed up. Curse you hair gel! Marluxia got behind me and began messing with my puffball called hair. Within a few minutes, my hair was back to its original state.

"Uh… Thanks." I said shyly, rubbing my neck.

"No problem." He replied. We went to a corner that no one was around.

"Now… what was your because?" I asked him. I was curious to know.

"Hi-mi-tsu!" He said and ran off.

What was secret about it? I only wanted to know why he only opened up to me.

XxxXxxX

"Yo Marluxia!" I yelled at him, running up to him. "Do you think that I can go over to your house for some studying? We have a math test in two days. I _need_ it."

"Sure. Our quiz in English is Friday. You can help me." He answered.

We walked to his house quietly. When we got there, I was amazed…

**XxxXxxX**

**Well hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review me with your suggestions and flames and comments and all that other stuff. Please?**

_**Pondering next chapter…**_

_**Koga123**_


	2. Chapter 2 pink

**Hello again everyone**

**Hello again everyone! I had a few things to do, so here you go! Again, I will warn you, this is AkuMaru… If you don't like yaoi or this pairing, do not read! Now, for the story! )**

**XxxXxxX**

_Chapter 2- Pink_

His house was pink, his yard was spotted with pink flowers and his garden consisted purely of Pink Roses. Talk about an Obsession…

Marluxia walked in front of me and grabbed a pink key to open a pink painted fence around the house. We walked on a pink painted sidewalk in the middle of the yard, leading to a pink door. He grabbed another pink key and opened the door. I was afraid what the interior would look like if the exterior were like this. I braved myself to open my eyes. To my surprise, the Interior was normal. No pink to be seen.

Marluxia led me to his room, So far so good. Still, he was quiet. He hasn't talked since we left school. The silence was getting weird…

We walked inside his room. No pink yet. He sat on his bed and I joined him. We pulled out our math books and began to quiz each other. I quizzed him on English, and he quizzed me on Math.

"So I do it like this?" I asked Marluxia, pointing to number eight.

"Uh huh. Substitute the variables here and solve." He told me.

"Okay. My turn. Nani." I said.

"Doesn't that mean what?" He asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" I said. I was happy to be with him. For some odd reason, I never wan to leave him.

Our little party/study time/comedy show lasted until nine. That was six hours! I should be ready for the test…

"Hey Mar, can I call you that?" I asked him.

"Why not, Ax." He replied.

"Hey, Mar, you wanna do something really fun?" I asked him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We're going out for a bit. Do you have any spray paint?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Get it, one for each of us. Oh, and get a dark colored jacket with a hood." I told him. He might like this...

When he got back, he and I were wearing long, black trench coats with hoods and a spray paint can each. "Lets go." I said

I knew Marluxia was an artist, so this shouldn't be hard.

I took him into a dark ally on the other side of town. "Spray on the walls. Make pictures, words, anything." I told him. I had already begun to spray something on the brick wall.

"Uh… isn't this illegal?" He asked.

"Only to some people. It's a hella fun though…" I told him.

He shrugged and begun to paint the walls.

He painted the words, "Flowers are weapons" in a deep pink with flower petals. I painted the words, "The world will end in flames" surrounded in flames. We finished up, removed the evidence and ran off. We were at Marluxia's house by eleven. I guess it was a good thing that his parents were out of town, other wise we would have been dead.

"We should wash off the paint from us. You can take your shower first." He told me. I simply nodded and headed for the shower.

The bathroom was a little big. It was about a third of the size of his room. It was a dark pink. And here I thought that the pink was only on the outside. I got undressed and started the shower.

I always hated water. It burnt and stung no matter how cold or hot it was. I guess I wasn't meant to be clean, or was it all of those?

I got out of the shower and began to dry off, my back to the door. I was getting dressed. I put my pants on. I was still drying my back. Marluxia opened the door and I geuss he saw my back when I heard a thump. I turned around. He was on his knees, his face in his hands. Were those that bad? I couldn't tell. I got on the floor next to him. I don't think that he even knew that I was touching him.

"Marluxia," I started and hugged him. "I deserve what is on my back, but I'm okay." He looked up at me with his blue saddened eyes. "I got into things I shouldn't have been in. This is my punishment." I got him to stop crying.

He hugged me and His traced every last one of them, each leading to another. I was loving this personally. There was little voice in the back of my head, telling me to pull away, but I ignored it, just like the devil I am…

XxxXxxX

"Axel, are you going to sleep?" Marluxia asked me.

I looked up from my math book and nodded. "After I finish my homework."

"I'm going to hit the hay. Night." He said and laid down on his half of the bed and fell into a quick slumber. I finished my assignment quickly and fell asleep to.

I had a feeling that today was going to be entertaining…

**XxxXxxX**

**Hi again! well, did you like this chapter? Its a bit short I know, but school and stuff. I'm writing this at school and that doesn't help when the teacher asks to read it to the class and she finds that she doesn't want o read it and gives me detention for it. It isn't that bad, huh? Well, like last time, I hope that you all will Review. I don't care what it is. It could be anything, but suggestions would be nice!**

_Well... still trying to type up next chapter... (My arms hurt...)_

_Koga123_


	3. chapter 3 11 and 8 equals ?

How are you all

How are you all? Well, that's a stupid question to ask… Well, anyway hello. If I don't update for a while, don't fret, I have research papers due and stuff so this is what you get until after that. So okay, you might want to continue reading, right? Here's chapter III.

XxxXxxX

_**Chapter 3: 11+8?**_

"Class, pass up your completed homework." Ms. Strife announced to the class. As told, we all passed up our homework, even me. "Now, I will assign you all a partner for board work." She said, grabbing a sheet of paper with names all over it. She called out our groups.

As fate would have it, I'm with Marluxia. We grabbed the marker, an eraser, and a worksheet. We began working out the problems.

My turn's first. M+3-620, that looks easy. "M9."

"Good job." Marluxia whispered. His turn. 3+6m-3+719. All he did was look. "M2." He said.

"Yeah. That's right." I said looking at the answer sheet.

We did this for an hour. For once I answered every question correctly. Marluxia seemed happy. Last night was a big help…

XxxXxxX

"Marluxia. You want to come over to my house to study again. You had issues again in English today. I can help you again." I asked

"Sure. I do need some help." He replied.

I lead the way. He seemed to happily follow me. We were innocently walking to my house when Marluxia jumped in front of me. That stopped me.

"Axel, has anyone told you that your eyes are cute?" He asked, staring into my deep green eyes.

"No…" I replied, trying to look away from his cute eyes.

He got closer to my face. "Well, one look makes me want to keep staring into it." Wow, what has gotten into him?

Where was this going to lead into? "Really?" I asked. Marluxia, you're creeping me out.

He just kept staring into my eyes, pulling mine to his. He kept getting closer. I just gave up on pulling away. I couldn't when he said those words to me. "I love you Axel."

I couldn't reject him, yet I couldn't accept it either. So, spacing out, I stood there. I just stared at him, through him.

He closed his eyes and leaned in more. He did the one thing I never thought that he would ever do. He kissed me, straight on the lips. The only thing that made it worse was that we were in public, where everyone could see. Couldn't he have waited until we got to my house?

He pulled away first, leaving me, still in my own world, standing there. I stood there for a bit before coming back to the real world. "Come on." I told him and we continued to my house.

My house had the same exterior design as Marluxia's, but my house wasn't pink. My house was black all around. The grass was trimmed to the eighth of an inch. It was well watered and a lively green. The fence around was shiny, sterling steel. No rust in sight. The pathway to the house had no dirt, grass, or weeds on or in it. My entire family is made of neat freaks. I opened the fence and we walked in. I grabbed another key and opened the main door when we got there and we walked inside.

The house was spotless, nothing out of place. I looked back and saw Marluxia in awe. "Mar, are you okay?" I asked him. He simply nodded his head. I led him to my room.

The only room in the entire house that wasn't spotless was my room. I'm not the person that would even think of cleaning anything. My clothes are everywhere; my bed isn't made, CDs everywhere, my PS2 lying on the ground, and random homework assignments all over the place.

"Wow. Your room is the total opposite of the rest of the house." Marluxia had already taken a full look around my room.

"I wanted to be different… Now you wanna study?" He nodded and sat on the bed, right next to me. "Okay. Watashi wa Marluxia."

"I am Marluxia."

"Good. Watashi no Inu."

"My dog."

"Excellent. Uh… Kokoro."

"Heart, right?"

"Yeah. Koroso."

"Kill."

"Uh huh. Ai."

"Love?"

"Good job. Hikari."

"Light."

"Good… That's all we need for our test. You know them all pretty good. I think your ready." I reassured him. Now, don't you get the idea that I dragged him over for nothing. Oh no. We were going to have some fun. I wasn't going to do this until he kissed me, but now for some revenge…

I got off the bed and locked the door. I chuckled a bit when I turned to Marluxia. "Why are you locking the door?" He asked me. Was he afraid? The way his voice quivered gave me the idea…

I was still by the door when I thought of it. If he cared for me, he would help me. I fell to the ground and landed on my knees and bent over on all fours and started my act. I began gagging and Marluxia freaked. He bolted up. Perfect…

"Axel, Axel! Are you okay?" he yelled out. Thank good ness no one's home…

"I…can't breathe…" I told him in a raspy voice.

"What do I do? Uh… what?" He panicked. Ha! He believes it! It's Time for the final move I'll fall. I fell to the ground, motionless. Will he do it?

"Oh my god! CPR!" Just what I wanted… Go ahead. He leaned down and gave me the "Kiss of life."

I coughed a bit and got up after about thirty seconds of it. "Thanks." I told him, my voice still some raspy.

"Are… Are you okay? I mean what happened?" he sounded worried. I'm a pro…

"Yeah, I'm fine. I geuss my body wouldn't let me breathe. Sometimes it locks up on me." I explained. Is there even a disease that does that?

"Shouldn't you get that checked?" He asked.

"Already have. Doc says that it's incurable." Lies are good to me.

"Well…"

"Lets move on. Why don't you spend the night here tonight?" I suggested.

"Okay." He said. I sort of feel bad about what I did… I wonder why?

XxxXxxX

There we go! The end of chapter three! Sorry it took so long. Again, the research paper thing… I did a lot in this chapter; hope you all got it all. Sorry about the short chapter. The next ones get a bit longer… Well, enjoy until next chapter!

Chowing down on seven layer jello…

Koga123


	4. Chapter 4 what changed

**Hi ya**

**Hi ya! Well, remember that research paper I had to do? Yeah, I turned it in and well, it wasn't a pleasant grade, so, I won't be updating until I'm ungrounded. Sorry!**

XxxXxxX

_Chapter 4- what changed_

After that little incident, Marluxia has been following me 24/7. It doesn't matter where it is or when. That means that he cares a bit too much.

I took him out a few times to 'paint' the town. He seems to get what he's doing now. I think he's enjoying it. He started to express himself a lot more. He's even making good friends, some girls, but promises to stay with me. Can he truly keep a promise when he's only in the eighth grade?

We are in our second semester of school now. We just got back from winter break. Classes switched today. Again, all my classes are with Mar. Again, I'm sitting next to him. Nothing has changed, but for our classes. We like it that way.

"You know, I'm okay. You don't have to follow me around anymore. It's been almost two weeks." I told Marluxia. Now, don't get the wrong idea. I love him and all, but not that much.

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to." He apologized. Even though I've heard his voice so many times, I still can't get enough.

XxxXxxX

"Hey, Demyx, have you seen Marluxia lately?" I asked. Mar has been gone for a week now and he isn't anywhere to be found.

"No. It's not like him to leave like that. He likes school too much." Demyx replied. He was one of Marluxia's friends. "Wonder where he could've went." He looked at me. "But don't fret, he'll come back. I know it." Demyx was the kind of person to help others, even if he didn't know them.

"Okay. Thanks." I told him, walking into the hallway. I got in trouble a few days ago by Ms. Strife and had to sit in the hall until further notice. It was quiet out here and liked it. Some other kid, uh… what's his name? Oh yeah! Zexion was sent out to the hall for a make up exam and we talked for a bit.

"So your Marluxia's friend, right?" He asked me. His voice was calm and quiet… It was a bit higher pitched than Marluxia's.

"Yeah. Have you seen him?" I asked.

"Not yet. Demyx is looking though." He said.

"Gotta love that Demyx. Always looking to find a way to help someone." I replied.

"Yeah." He said and continued his test.

XxxXxxX

The next day I came to class only to see some pink haired punk sitting in Marluxia's spot. "Yo!" I told the pink haired person. He turned around. "You're in my friends spot, get out!" I threatened. Who was he?

"No. Correction, my spot." I recognized that voice. That calm hypnotizing voice rang through my ears. Was it really him? Where was he?

"Excuse me? That is Marluxia's spot, No one else's. Got it memorized?" I told him, I couldn't even think that it was him.

"This is my spot. Axel, has a week without me, made you forget?" He looked at me. As fate would have it, it was him. Marluxia was sitting in front of me, taking my bashings, and I didn't know.

"Mar, where were you?" I asked him. I was still unsure…was that really him?

"Hallow Bastion." He replied. He sat still in his spot, staring at me.

"Oh really? What were you doing there in Hallow Bastion?" I asked him.

"Visiting people." He put simply.

"Well, okay. You could've told someone." I told him. He has relatives in Hallow Bastion?

"I'm sorry." He said, looking away.

I looked at the clock. Two minutes until class. That means two minutes until I leave him for the mall. Will he come too? Ms. Strife walked in. "Axel, you can head outside again." She said to me. I obeyed her and walked into the cold, dark hall. I sat on the cold floor and started on my homework. The work was easy being alone was hard…

I finished my homework in 20 minutes and had two hours to do anything else. I pondered over Mar's change in attitude and hair color. What happen in hallow Bastion to cause him to change? What did he do? Why did he dye his hair? What happened to the Marluxia I knew only a week ago?

Zexion came in the hall again. "I heard that Marluxia came back." He said, looking at me.

"He did, but he changed." I answered, looking at my feet.

"How?" I take that he knew, but he wanted to help.

"His hair is pink and his innocent attitude is long gone…" I sadly replied.

"Wonder what made him do that?" He looked at his worksheets and pondered over them.

"Me too. He's way too nice to do anything like that by himself. What pushed him over the edge?" Really, what did? Who? What did that to him? Who was he visiting? Too many questions, and I still have no answers.

"I know who did it." He said suddenly. He knew? Why didn't he say earlier?

"Who? Who destroyed my innocent Marluxia?" I wanted to turn the culprit to mush.

"Roxas." That one name hit me like a train. Roxas did it? Why?

"How? Why?" I was confused.

"Roxas was jealous of you two. He wanted to separate you, no matter what." He spoke with some anger in his voice. "He tortured him. He tore apart Marluxia's hopes and dreams. He hurt him to the point that he began to seclude himself. Roxas died his hair. He gave him the attitude that he has now." He explained. Every word he said, both our anger and hatred increased.

"Why? If he was jealous, why do all that? I asked. Zexion seemed stunned to me, but why? "Why did… Why did he have to go so far?" I began to cry a bit… doushite? Roxas hurt Mar, My Marluxia… He crushed my Marluxia's dreams. He crushed mine too. He didn't just hurt Marluxia he hurt me.

Zexion stood up and looked away from me. "Ask Roxas that. He's the only one that knows." He walked back inside the classroom.

Roxas, why hurt someone to get to me? What good does that accomplish? It won't make me like you; it'll make me hate you.

XxxXxxX

"Roxas! Roxas!" I saw him after school. I wanted to do so many things to him, but I just can't.

He turned around. "Axel… What do you want?" He asked. The way he said my name, was he disappointed?

"What did you do to Marluxia?" I asked him. I was grabbing his shoulder, looking at him in the eyes.

"I changed him. I told him the truth." He said. I never knew that he was this cruel to others.

"What truth? How?" I wanted to punch his face, but his unusual charm stopped me.

"The truth about everything. I showed him the truth of his actions." He sounded unemotional. I hated it.

"What actions? What truth?" I was beyond mad. He wasn't telling me everything. He was lying through his teeth and I know it.

His eyes were staring into mine, His soulless, blue eyes. "You have taught him many things that tainted him. I told him about them, made him take the punishment, changed him." He told me.

So… It was I? I made him into what he is now? I couldn't of. I only wanted to help him. I wanted him to open up again… "So what did I do?"

He looked over me. "Painting the town. You showed him the freedom of expression." Now I remember. I took him out several times. I made him open up to others. I helped him. Where did it go wrong?

**XxxXxxX**

**Konnichiwa! Remember back in the earlier chapters when I said his hair was brown? I had a reason! So yeah… My report isn't good; it will take a bit till the next chapter is up. Okay! I used a few Japanese words in this one. I'll tell them to you. Well, the ones that I didn't explain already… First up! Doushite? Why? And Konnichiwa good day or good after noon. And to all you alls who are reading this in the morning, Ohiyo! That is good morning to all who don't know… So I have to get off before I found…**

_**Bai!**_

_Koga123_


	5. Chapter 5 goodbye

**Konnichiwa! (hello!) OKay. Before I continue with the story, I have someone to thank, my new editor. I got one a few days ago. Chapters 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 are all going to be typed by my editor. She spent a long time typing all of the up, as I did writing them. Anyway, you might want to continue, eh? to the story! Also, I do not own any ogf the characters or the game, it is all Square Enix's.**

**XxxXxxX**

_Chapter 5: goodbye_

I let Roxas go and ran home. I don't know why, but I didn't want to be seen again. It was my fault. I made him into what he is. My only question, why?

I lay on my bed, trying to answer all those questions in my head. Staring into the ceiling, I saw mar. He was happy and smiling. That is the way I wanted him to be. I wanted him to be. I wanted him to be happy. I'm afraid that the way he is now, that it can't happen.

XxxXxxX

"Axel, you can stay here today." I heard Ms. Strife say. This is the first day in almost two weeks I get to sit with the class. Am I happy? No. Our new seating chart put me in the back of the room. Beside me were Marluxia and Roxas. Did I like this? No. Sitting by Mar wasn't my problem, it was Roxas. He switched classes. He was in Zexion's class until two days ago. On the other hand, having Roxas by me wasn't a bad idea. Now I could spy on him and Mar. I could also talk to him and get him to answer me.

Math came along. I hated this subject, but it wasn't because of the math work, it was because of the participation. "Marluxia, come up and solve this." Like always, he got up and answered it wrong. Wait. Marluxia got a wrong answer? That's impossible! Ms. Strife seemed amazed too. "Marluxia, try again." She said. This time it was right. "Okay Roxas."

"Alright… Can you give me the hardest problem in the book?" What was Roxas thinking?

Ms. Strife searched for the requested problem. She began writing it on the board. "This is a sixty step problem. The hardest in the book."

Roxas took one look at the question. He didn't even write anything on the board. "The answer is zero."

"Yes. You're amazing Roxas!" Ms. Strife announced happily.

I looked over at Marluxia. He slumped a bit in his chair and ignored Roxas completely. "Hey Marlu-"

"There's no need to talk to me, to cheer me up. I'm fine!" He whispered to me angrily. "Okay." I said and turned to the board. Ms. Strife was writing down another problem.

She looked straight at me… This can't be good… "Axel," She paused. "Come and solve this." She said, stepping back from the board.

Okay, this doesn't look as hard as Roxas's but harder than Mar's. I stood up and looked at it, just like the other two. "Uh… The answer is –209." I knew I was right.

"Yes, good job Axel." She said. Being praised was a good feeling.

Roxas and Marluxia looked at me with astonishment, like I was the first one to ever do that.

XxxXxxX

"Axel, I'm leaving for a bit. I'll be gone for a few months. Okay? Don't you cheat on me!" He said. He seemed sad to leave. I understood why.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Tranverse Town." He said. Why was he going there? Why of all places? "They are having their annual gardening contest and I'm an 11- time first place winner and now I'm a judge. I'm not competing this year." Wow, 11- time winner? He must be pretty good…

"Oh, okay, but why a few months?"

"There a few other things I must attend to." He seems to be getting his happiness back. That makes me happy.

"What things?" I asked him. I didn't want to be alone anymore. A week without him was harsh. A few months would be death.

"Some stuff the judges are required to do." He replied. What stuff?

"Well, come back safely. Don't come back mad okay?" I told him.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be leaving soon. Goodbye until then." He hugged me and ran off.

Just like that, he was gone. I missed him already. I went home early today, school wasn't on my mind.

XxxXxxX

"Riku, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to Riku like this.

"Well, no. Why? You got one?" He asked. He looked entertained, well in this.

"Well, no. My friend does though." I said. Will he catch on?

"Okay, is your friend having girl problems?"

"Yeah. He says that he loves her, and she loves him, but she keeps leaving for weeks at a time. He wonders where she is. What should he do?" Dang, am I making this too obvious?

"Tell your friend that he could follow her there, just without her knowing. That, or sit at home eating sea salt ice-cream until he combusts." He did catch on, man!

"Okay. I'll be sure to tell him that." I said. "Oh, and he has another problem. He likes this other girl. Now what?"

"Cheat without letting them find out. That, or ditch one." He said. He was serious. Did he have experience or something?

"Okay. Well, night!" I said and walked into my room. I heard a faint 'goodnight' from Riku and shut my door. "What am I to do?" I fell asleep pondering that thought.

"Good morning Axel. I made you some eggs, you want them?" My mom asked.

"Morning." I was half asleep still. How could mom wake up this early? I grabbed a plate, got some eggs and ate. Mom's eggs were the best.

"Do you have everything?" She was always in a good mood.

"Yeah, all right here." I said, pointing to the shoulder pack on my side.

"Okay. You have fun today." She said as she sent me off to school.

I walked to school today. I missed the bus. I'd rather walk anyway. That bus had problem kids worse than me.

I met Demyx and Zexion about halfway to school. "Hi guys." I said, walking up to them.

They turned around. Demyx was the first to speak. "Hey Axel! Where were you yesterday after lunch?"

Oh yeah! I left early. "Home. I didn't feel good." Like I said before, lies are great.

"Oh, are you feeling better now?" Demyx asked. Zexion just looked at me in disbelief. He knew what I was doing.

"I'm fine now. My head hurts that's all." I said, looking at them.

"Okay." Demyx replied. Zexion still looked straight at me. He knew that I knew that he knew that I was lying. Dang it! I just confused myself!

"Marluxia left again. He won't be back for a few months." I told them. They, more like Demyx, would freak when he doesn't come to school for a bit.

"Where did he go?" Zexion spoke up.

"Tranverse Town. He went to judge a gardening contest." I replied.

"Isn't that in two months still?" Demyx asked.

"He has stuff he has to do."

"What stuff?" Demyx asked.

"Eliminating the competition." Zexion said.

"What?" Demyx and I both said.

**XxxXxxX**

**Hope you enjoyed it! It is all beginning to come into play... yes... anywho, I would love the reviews for both me and my editor. (I know... improper english...) Chapter 6 will be up real soon! Oh, if you were confused about the typing thing, I've been writing it in a notebook. Took it to school once and was caught by my teacher. He almost read it... It was getting to a point that I would die if he read it. So... Hope you continue reading this!**

**Need reviews...**

**_Koga123_**


	6. Chapter 6 impulse

_**I'm really sorry at how long it took to upload this chaper! I have had school and other fnfics to work on... and I forgot... again. This one should be good. I'll try to upload some more later this week if I can.**_

_XxxXxxX_

_Ch. 6- Impulse_

"Every year, judges go around early to check on the competitors. The people they think have no chance of winning get their garden destroyed by them." He told us.

"That's not fair!" Demyx cried out.

"No, it isn't!" I shouted.

"How do you think Marluxia won all those times?" Zexion questioned.

"How?" Demyx wondered.

"He knew what they did. He started his garden early enough and made it pretty before everyone else. He knows when they come. They might come 3 months, 1 month, 2 days before and destroy them. He knows when and what time." Zexion explained.

"In other words, he cheats?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm going to talk some sense into him, and the judges!" I announced.

"Do what you please." Zexion said, walking up the steps to our school. Demyx followed. I stood at the base. I didn't want to go. I know that Marluxia wasn't going to be there. I knew already I was alone. I was alone with Roxas.

XxxXxxX

"Roxas and Axel." Ms. Strife said, assigning our science partners. I was Mar's partner, until he left and Roxas didn't have one.

I groaned to myself at the thought that until Mar came back, I'm stuck with him… "Why me?" I whispered.

"Now, get your supplies and begin your experiment." I got up and got the supplies. We were testing the magnetic forces.

Roxas didn't know what to do. The instructions told us. Could he even read? "Roxas, no. You put this one here." I said pulling his arms apart. Those magnets must be strong. "You have to have them 2 feet from each other. Then you get the strong magnet and put it on a string and hang it in the middle." I put the magnets where the instructions indicated.

"Oh." He grabbed a notebook and began recording. The magnets slowly inched closer together. Suddenly they clashed together on the large magnet. Roxas recorded it all in his journal, writing and drawing in an advanced way. He's pretty good at taking notes. I want to ki—

"Roxas, would you mind coming outside for a minute?" I asked him, and he nodded. We walked out of the classroom, where no one could see us. "Roxas, could you close your eyes?" He did. I leaned in and kissed him. Impulse, I tell you. The devil inside me was screaming 'Yes!'. The angel shielded his eyes. I loved it, hated it, I couldn't resist it. Marluxia forgive me…

He seemed to enjoy it too. He pulled me into him. He held me close. This all was happening so fast. I hated him, but now I'm hugging him, even kissing him. Was I desperate because Marluxia wasn't here? Oh well, I can't help it…

We found our way into the bathroom and into a stall. The angel in my mind was screaming at me to stop, but the devil was urging me on. As usual, I was listening to my devil side. I began unbuttoning his uniform top, revealing a plain white tee. His hands moved to my uniform top as well, exposing my white tee. Our long romantic moments together lasted forever it seemed. We were loving it though. Our forbidden love was beautiful. We didn't go too far, but we went far enough. Our pants were unbuttoned and hanging on our waists, our overshirts off and me pinning him to the cold, blue tile floor of the bathroom. We stopped when we heard someone. We knew that if we were found, we would die. We would be sent to opposite sides of the universe, never to see each other again. So, we got up and hid. Hiding in a bathroom stall was weird, especially with another person.

Soon enough the other person left without seeing us. We got out of the stall, fixed ourselves up and went back to class. It was only ten minutes, but man, that was the best ten minutes of my life!

Instead of English, I take choir now. Everyone says that I'm good, but am I? Yeah, I have a very wide voice range and can memorize my music, how good am I?

"Pass off time!" Our teacher, Mr. Xigbar, said. "Roxas, you first!" We were singing English songs. They were pretty nice.

"Okay. Uh, I'm doing 'Shadow of the Day' chorus." He said.

"Begin."

"_And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in gray, and the sun will set for you._"

"Good. Nice pitch, tone and pronunciation. Axel?" He asked.

"I'm doing uh…'Shadow of the Day' chorus."

"Okay. Start." He said.

"_And the shadow of the day embrace the world in gray- sun will set for you-" _

"Good. Just like our tenor." He said.

"Nicely done." I heard Roxas whisper.

"You too." I replied.

"Okay, today we are going to have a special treat." Mr. Xigbar started, "You all know Xemnas, well he is going to play for us today. Just sit down and listen." Our principle is going to play for us?

Xemnas sat down, behind the grand piano. He began to play. His song had every emotion possible. It was sad, happy, angry, loving, hating, and even lonely. It was beautiful. It reminded me of Marluxia and I. It showed me what love really was. It was like the piano was talking to me. Have I gone crazy?

When he finished, all of the girls were crying. The men were amazed at the fluency of his piano playing. I was amazed on how he can make his piano speak to us. I think I am losing it.

XxxXxxX

"Okay. See you later!" I shouted to Demyx and Zexion as I hopped down the steps from the school. I was going to get myself a train ticket to Tranverse Town, even if it would kill me. Marluxia was doing something wrong and I was too. I needed to be away from Roxas and his taunting body.

When I turned the corner and was out of sight, I ran to the station, through the tram common and to station heights. I got my ticket. " 8:30, tomorrow, okay." I whispered to myself. At 8:30, I'll be boarding that train and going to see Mar.

XxxXxxX

"Axel, where were you? It's 5 o' clock already!" My mom announced. She was cooking supper.

"I needed help on my math so Demyx helped me a bit after school. Sorry, we lost track of time." Out of all the people to lie to, your mom will be the last. Trust me.

"Okay. Call me next time." She said, turning back to the large pot.

"Axel! Come up here for a minute!" I heard Riku yell from upstairs. What did he want?

I walked upstairs and turned the corner to his room. There were 2 shadows standing there. One was Riku for sure, but who was the other?

I tried to turn on the light, but it wouldn't turn on.

"I have something important to discuss with you." Said a deep, dull voice. Who was that? "If you value yours and your brother's life, you will come with me." Huh? Riku sounded calm though. Does mom know?

"And if I don't?" I asked.

Bam! Was that a gun? I heard a faint yelp. Was that Riku? "You will lose him." He said.

"Stop that! I'll go… Don't hurt him…" I said. I couldn't stand to lose him.

With that, he stood up and released Riku. He put a blindfold on me and, stupid as it may seem, took me out the front door. Did mom care?

**XxxXxxX**

**How was it? pretty good? I guess I'll let you guys go read something else while my writer's block slowly leaves. Comments rid me of writer's block! I need then to write!**

**~Koga123**


	7. Chapter 7 The Organization

**Hey guys! I'm Happy to know some people are enjoying the confusing story I have created. chapter seven? I've almost broken my record... I promise you guys at least a few more chapters, at least 12 or 13 for this story, more maybe... most likely. But anyway, enjoy chapter 7!**

**XxxXxxX**

_Ch. 7- The Organization_

He dragged me into a car and took me far away. Where was he taking me? Why me? Why does everything happen to me?

He stopped. Still blindfolded, he took me out of the car. He was really rough with me. Did I do something to him to make him mad at me? Who is he?

"Sit down!" I was shoved into something I think was a chair. My arms and legs were tied to the chair and I was un-blindfolded.

He had a black coat, black boots, black gloves and a black hood covering his face. "Who the hell are you?!?" I spat.

"I am number IX. Welcome back superior." He said. Superior, number IX? What was going on?

"What? What's your name!?" I yelled out.

"Demyx." That name, it struck me.

"Who am I?" I was confused.

"Axel, flurry of dancing flames, number VIII of organization XIII." He told me. Flurry of dancing flames? Number VIII? I don't get it.

"Demyx, who do you have now?" That familiar voice…

"Eleven! I have eight now. He can't seem to remember anything." Demyx replied.

Eleven walked in. That pink hair, that black outfit, those blue eyes. Mar?

"Marluxia, is that you?" I asked.

"Shut up eight! You have no right to talk!" Harsh…

"No right? You were supposed to be in Traverse Town! You lied to me!" I yelled. I was outraged.

"Number IX, restrain him from talking while I get number VI." Marluxia said, walking out.

Demyx put the blindfold around my mouth, and tied it tight. Talking was almost impossible now. "I'm sorry Axel." I heard him whisper and leave.

XxxXxxX

"Do it now six." Marluxia said. This number VI sounded familiar. His hood was on though. He opened a book and read something.

What was going on? My head hurts…

- -- - - --

"Roxas! How have you been?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I'm leaving the organization."

"...Are you crazy?"

- -- - - --

What was that? What's happening?

- -- - - --

"Regret leaving?"

"No, but I would prefer having them on my side."

"I agree, great partners, horrible enemies."

"Yeah."

- -- - - --

What did I leave? Enemies? Partners? Roxas?

It all stopped. I gasped for air. Why?

"That's enough six. We'll do more later." Marluxia said and left. Six followed.

I was alone, tied to a chair, unable to talk, and full of questions. Will they ever be answered?

There's only one thing I can answer. Marluxia has changed, and a lot. Did he know what he was doing to me? Did he know me? What's with Demyx? He would never do something like this willingly. I don't think that they are the same people…

Demyx came in immediately after they left and untied me. "Demyx, where am I? What's going on?" I said, the second the blindfold came out of my mouth.

"Axel, try to remember this place. You and your other 12 colleges. What happened when you left?" He asked.

"What did I leave?" I wasn't sure.

"Organization XIII. You were number VIII. You are in command. Then," He started and sat down like he was telling a kid some story. I was already sitting down, so there was no need for me to. "You and Roxas left the organization for some unknown reason. Superior ordered that you both forgot all about your secret lives. We are slowly letting you guys regain your memories. We need you and Roxas' power. You might get some weird feelings and urges toward Roxas while you retrieve your memories. You two were so close…" Demyx finished.

"You and Marluxia and me and Roxas were all part of it?" This place is weird, yet I can remember it now. "We were partners. Who else is? Who else is in this?" Who?

"Mr. Xigbar, Principle Xemnas, Zexion, you, Roxas, Marluxia and me. There are six more. They will meet with you soon, or at least that's what they said." All those people were my colleges and I didn't know? "Oh, and the other six are at our school. They all have something in common, find it." Demyx poofed.

One thing in common with 12 people. Was it personality? No. Attitude? No. Name? Maybe a leter or something. I don't know why, but the names of all of us so far have something in common. What is it?

Xigbar, Xemnas, Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Marluxia, and Axel. 'A' isn't the answer. Neither is 'l' or 'e'. We all have an x in our name. That is the one thing we have in common! It was 'x'.

**XxxXxxX**

**How was this chapter? Entertaining, maybe a little? how'd you like the cliffhanger, last chapter? I think I'm getting better, but now that I'm at home for a week or so, so I'll try to finish some of the other chapters for all my stories... I hope. Maybe a few reviews would cheer me up? *hint hint***

**See ya,**

**_~Koga123_**


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Grounds

**Hi everyone.... *waits to be chakrim'd or something* .... I'm sorry its been so long since I last uploaded. School ha to be in the way, neh? Well, anyway, on with the next chapter~**

**XxxXxxX**

_Ch. 8- Meeting ground_

I began to be cautious of the people's names. I found a list of people with names containing an x. There's 20. Out of that 20, six are my friends. I got a letter in my locker today. It told me to meet her at the courtyard. Could she be a member?

XxxXxxX

"Axel, how are you feeling?" She asked me. She just got here. I've been here for about 20 minutes. "I'm Larxene." She said.

"Hi Larxene… How do you know my name?" She might be one…

"So you still can't remember huh? I'm number XII. So, how are you?" She asked again.

"I'm fine, I guess. Oh, who is number VI? He came in and read something and I remembered about Roxas and me." I said.

"Six is Zexion. That thing he read was an incantation to give you the illusion of your locked away memories." She explained. Wow, Zexion is in it too? Demyx did mention that…

"Who else is in it? The organization?" I just met her, why all the questions?

"That's a secret. You have met 1, 2, 6, 9, 11, 12, and 13. That means 3, 4, 5, 7, and 10 are all you need to meet." She said. She got up and left suddenly without a word.

"Wow. She's cute…" What am I thinking, let alone saying it? I have Marluxia… And Roxas.

XxxXxxX

I haven't seen Mar since I was kidnapped. Wonder where he went.

"Yeah, I met Larxene today." I told Demyx, who was sitting next to me.

"Like her?" He asked, kidding around.

"No. She's sorta cute though…" I replied.

"So you do like her…" He said teasingly.

"No! She looks a bit insane…" I said.

"I look what?" Larxene walked in. Crap, how much did she hear?

"Nothing. You look normal, perfectly normal…" Lying isn't gonna get me out of this…

"Oh really? So was I imagining the 'insane' part?" She asked. Larxene seemed pretty mad…

"Yes, yes you did. I was complimenting on your attitude and good looks." I lied horribly.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Larxene looked pleased and left.

"See what I told you?" I said to Demyx quietly.

"I know. I'm her superior and she won't listen to me." Demyx replied. Wow. "Oh, someone told me to give this to you." He handed me a note. The letter was freezing cold.

"Thanks." I said. "I better be going." And walked off.

"Bye!" I heard him shout.

As I walked home I read the note:

_Dear Axel,_

_You are to meet me at 2:00 p.m. on Tuesday in the courtyard. There are many things we must discuss._

_See you,_

_Number IV_

Number IV? Who was that? The writing is neat, the note is still cold and his or her number. All I know is that it is an organization member. Tuesday is tomorrow, great.

After that, I did my homework. Math is a lot easier. I like it now, well sorta. Wait… I'm at school at 2, how do I get out? I'll find a way.

XxxXxxX

"Mr. Xigbar, may I be excused?" I asked. 1:50, I'll have time.

Xigbar winked. "Go ahead." He said. I ran off to the courtyard.

1:55, five minutes left. I sat and relaxed. Man, it's starting to get cold… What? It isn't supposed to be cold today…What's going on? I looked up at the tree I was sitting under. Ice-cycles began growing at the ends of the branches. Huh? The grass grew shiny and slippery and it began to snow. The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky and it's snowing, weird…

A mysterious figure in a black coat with a hood on its head, walked out from behind the tree. "Like it? Pretty?" The male figure asked at least it sounded like one.

"Uh, yeah… Cold though…" I shivered.

"Beauty comes with a price. Sometimes it's our heat, other's our fingers, sometimes our life." He replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am number IV, Vexen." He said, taking off his hood. That long, blonde hair, and those green eyes. Wow…

"Axel. Nice to meet you. What did you want to discuss with me?" I asked, remembering the letter.

"Ah yes! Marluxia would like to see you again. He told me to take you to the World that Never Was to see him. That was the place you were last time." He explained.

"Ah, ok. Take me." I said.

Vexen held onto me and we suddenly ended up in Marluxia's room. The room I was in last time. "Mar?" I called out. Vexen left and Marluxia walked in.

"Axel, how long has it been?" He came up and hugged me. Somehow, this didn't feel right. Mar, how you have changed! You're not the same. "I'm sorry for leaving you for so long." He still hugged me and it still felt weird.

"Marluxia, I missed you to, but what has gotten into you? You aren't the Mar I used to know." It was true and I wanted to know why.

"I lead an elite group of nobodies now. I am leading all of the other 10 members, all except you and Roxas. I will bring you two back." He was determined, I know.

"Why do you need us? We're just two people. You have 10 others." I said.

"They are but weaklings. When you two left, the entire organization was attacked that night by heartless and we couldn't hold them back." He said. They all seemed so strong though. Way stronger than Roxas and me.

"Well, can you show me how strong I was?" That was stupid… How can he show me?

"Sure." He summoned a large scythe. "Get ready." He lunged for me. Jumping back, I could see what he was doing. He was testing me.

"Summon your defense!" He yelled out, attacking again. He kept lunging at me.

"Summon? Defense?" I asked. Oh no… I was lunged at and thrown into the nearest wall. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked. My head hit the hard wall…

"Imagine your defense." He said and backed up a bit.

I stood up. "Uh…" I pondered over it. I want something red, white and black, easy to hold, and deadly…Suddenly my weapon of choice appeared only a few feet in front of me. That's all I need.

Marluxia stood off a bit and I ran for my weapons. There were two of the. They were red and black Chakrims, deadly weapons. I grabbed them. "Now we're talking." I mused. Mar nodded and stood still.

I held them in my hands and felt a new power. Fire? Marluxia stood still. I looked at the Chakrims again and decided to test them out. I ran for him, a chakrim held firmly in each hand. He dodged and attacked me. Lucky I had my weapons. They were a great defense against his scythe. Before I knew it, I had Marluxia pinned to a wall. "Giving up?" I asked, panting a bit.

"Alright. I see you have yet to lose your touch." He replied as his scythe disappeared into an array of flower petals.

I stepped back and my Chakrims disappeared too, along with that the fire feeling. "Neither have you." I said hugging him. Where did that come from? How do I know how good he was? Zexion stood behind me with a book. Was he that gave me my memories? He walked off. So like him…

That feeling, it came back. I can tell that Marluxia is back to me. I hugged him longer and then I backed away. "Thanks for everything."

Marluxia stood there and smiled. The only problem, it wasn't a smile of happiness. I began to feel dizzy and weak. I looked down and saw blood on the floor. I fainted.

**XxxXxxX**

**How'd you guys like it?... I just noticed, I ask that almost every time I finish a chapter, but at least it gives me somethign to finish. I'll be uploading a little more from now on I hope. Please don't loose hope!**

**_Trying to write more,_**

_~Koga123_


	9. Chapter 9 Darkness

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. The work I have and such has left me museless, so now I have it up, I hope you all like it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are Square Enix and Disney property.**

**XxxXxxX**

_Ch.9- Darkness_

There was black as far as I could see… Nothingness. A voice came through that black void. "Wake up, Axel." Axel… Who was that? A light? A person was there, a young boy, blonde hair and blue eyes. Who are you?

"He should awaken soon, Master Xemnas."

"Good, good. Has the darkness consumed him yet?"

"Yes master Xemnas."

I awoke and sat up. That was a dream right? A black room? I was lying in a black bed in a black room. Is it all coming true?

"So your awake, Axel." I turned my head. Xemnas?

"So what if I'm awake?" I scoffed.

"I have someone to meet you." He said. The person next to him, Roxas?

"Roxas? Is that you?" I asked him. No answer. "Roxas!" I said a little louder than before.

"He is no longer the one you used to know. While you were asleep, he came and we fought. As you can see, he lost." Xemnas answered darkly.

"What did you do to him?" I asked. Roxas lost?

"He is now simply a puppet, like you soon shall be." Xemnas laughed at me. A puppet? How? "The darkness will consume you too, Axel." He added.

Roxas was a lifeless puppet, taking orders from Xemnas, and I can't do a thing. I looked at his dull, lifeless, expressionless eyes. It made me sad to see him like this. I got out of bed and lunged for Roxas, "Wake up!" I ordered him.

He just stood there like nothing even happened. I shook him, but still he stood, without expression.

"I'll leave you two be." Xemnas said as he walked out. I was happy he left. Now I can really wake him up. I chuckled to myself while imagining all I can do.

I pushed Roxas to the ground, me on top of him. "Roxas, wake up." I whispered in his ear. When he didn't reply or even move, I got mad again. I wanted to prove to him how mad I was, so I looked him in the eye. His eyes were still dull, colorless, and expressionless. I leaned down more until my lips touched his. I felt Roxas twitch a bit. I think he even tried to speak.

"A-ax-el." I heard him mumble through his lips. I rolled off of him. He sat up and looked at me. His eyes were full of confusion and light. I got him back.

Just as I began to hug Roxas, Marluxia walked in… He stood there for a moment, taking in what he saw. "Am I… Am I disturbing something?" He asked, staring at us. We both stared at each other then at Marluxia. Busted.

"It isn't what it looks like!" I announced, pushing Roxas away. Marluxia simply looked at me with that 'O'rly?' face. "See, he was… I mean… He was getting sick and almost passed out and grabbed him and he and I both fell on the floor." I quickly explained. "Isn't that right, Roxas?" I said, turning towards him. He nodded.

Tears welled up in Mars eyes before he ran out the door. I looked at Roxas, and then ran after him.

Faster and faster he ran. Darker and darker the surroundings became. The white walls that surrounded us just a few minutes ago were turning black. Even though it was dark, I could still see a little light, leading to Marluxia.

He quickly began to slow down. I was gaining on him. His run became a walk, and then stopped. He turned around and I stopped. "Why?!?" He yelled. "Why?" He said, growing softer. I walked a bit closer. I put my hand out, but Marluxia didn't accept it. It hurt me to see him do that. It hurt me to see him like this…

"Mar-Marluxia." I toned my voice so he couldn't hear my pain. "I need to explain what happened." I said, seriously. Marluxia looked up and wiped off his tears. I took it a signal to continue. "Roxas was under control by Xemnas. I had to get him back. When Xemnas left, I tackled Roxas to the ground and shook him until he woke up. And then I was so happy that I was going to hug him. Then you came in." I explained. I said no lies, but left out some of the truth. Marluxia nodded as if he understood.

"Still…" Marluxia started. "Why was he with you?" He asked as he bowed his head again. I knew if I told the truth or try to console him, he would kill me, so I stuck with a good lie.

"Well, when I woke up, Roxas brought food in for me and Xemnas followed. Roxas wasn't looking good and Xemnas said, 'I'll leave you two alone for a while' and walked out. Then what I have already explained happened." I said.

I could see that Mar knew there were a few faults with my story. He looked at me. "Why?" He said, calmly. "Why do you have to lie to me?!?" He yelled, punching me. Feisty… He was clearly enraged, and I was his target. I'm in for it… His rage and strength seemed to lessen with every hit I take. I just simply took them, as I clearly deserved it. After all, I loved him, lied to him, yelled at him, and cheated on him…

**XxxXxX**

**How did you all like it? Good, I hope. Well, thats all for a while. You guys know what i would love to have, and would bring up my muse for more chapters? Reveiws. Please reveiw and i'll be happy and want to write more. After all, an author loves their reveiws, ne?**

_Working on the next chapter already_

**_~Koga123_**


	10. Chapter 10 Regret

**Hi guys~ Ready for the next chapter? Hope you guys enjoy~**

**XxxXxxX**

Chapter 10: Regret

Every hit made me remember what all I've done to him. The lies, the pain, and the suffering I caused him… All those things began to make sense to me. I understand only now what I've made him go through. I have yet to tell him the whole truth, but I never cared. I've hurt him, both mentally and physically, and I didn't give it a second thought. Marluxia suffered alone for so long. I didn't notice him really until it got bad. Now I'm the one in his position. I'm the one in pain, and suffering, yet he is too.

He stopped suddenly and I looked up at him. He was panting and small tears began to fall to the concrete floor below us. I began to feel the pain he caused and fell to the floor as well. Marluxia seemed lost. He looked so distant, even though he was right in front of me. "Mar…luxi…a…" It's all I had time to say, as I reached for him. The pain was too great, even for me. I fell into darkness once more.

XxxXxxX

I awoke to the noise of screams and pleading. There was blood and bodies everywhere. Who did this? "Please, Please, don't kill me. Spare me!" I heard in front of me. I looked down to see a female figure begging to me. I lifted my hand, only to see my Chakrims there. The female began to beg harder. "Don't kill me! I don't want to die!" She yelled.

"Who did this?" I asked the woman. She scooted back, but didn't answer. "Who did this?" I yelled at her. She backed away some more.

"You did this! You killed all of my friends and relatives! How could you not remember your own crime when you're still committing it?" She yelled as tears fell from her face.

So, I did this? What's going on? This place looked familiar in a way. It had a look of eternal sunset. This is Twilight town? "Leave. Now!" I yelled at the woman. She ran. After she left, I began to examine the bodies. Most of them were random people that lived here, but there was a place shrouded in eternal darkness instead of blood. There lay him. The one I wanted to protect, Marluxia. I couldn't have done this… not me.

XxxXxxX

It's black again. That black room. I'm in it again. There's Roxas standing right next to the bed and Xemnas sitting in a chair further from us. "I'm glad to see you awake." Roxas said, happily. He didn't seem like he was under control. Then why is Xemnas here?

"Have a nice nap, Axel? A nice dream I hope." He said, chuckling to himself. He did that? "In case you're wondering, Im not the one that did that to you. Your friend, Zexion helped me." He said. I could tell that Xemnas had issues, but to bring Zexion into it? Why cross that line? I got out of the black, silk bed and headed for the door. Xemnas appeared in front of me. How did he do that? "You aren't leaving yet. Why don't we talk about your dream?" He said, evilly smirking. Roxas didn't understand what was going on from what I could see.

"What gave you the idea that I would tell you anything!" I yelled at him. He was getting really annoying the way he talks. Is he superior over everyone or something? I pushed him aside and walked out the door and found my way out of the randomly placed hallway maze.

I ran into Zexion when I reached a place called Twilight View. He passed me going the same direction I came from. "I'm sorry." I heard him faintly say. I turned around to see what he meant, but he was already gone. I continued my way out of this place, trying to forget that dream…

I found the exit rather quickly. The only problem, there's no bridge to cross onto the streets. I sighed to myself and began my way back into the hallway maze. Roxas stood in front of me. When exactly did he get here? "Roxas…" I said, almost as if I didn't want him here.

"Do you regret leaving?" He asked. Well of course I regret it a bit. Then there's the fact that I know almost nothing about the thing I was in. I only know what Zexion and Marluxia have given back to me.

"How can I regret, when I know nothing of the place I left?" I asked him. I've never talked like this before. Why now?

He laughed a bit. "I understand. I still only know little of the organization." He confessed. "Do you want to leave, now that we have our old lives back?" Roxas asked.

"I'm still not sure if I even want to leave. Its all a bit confusing to me." I explained to him.

I saw a male figure walking to us. His boots were making it hard to think. When I could see him, I made my decision.

I ran back to the entrance and jumped off, barely making it to the streets. After a short recovery, I ran. I ran faster than before. I didn't know I would end up, but at least I can't cause him any more pain…

**XxxXxxX**

How'd you all like it? Sorry about it being so short this time, Kind of lost my muse and thought it was enough. I'll try to get the others up faster!

You guys know how to get it up faster? yes, Reviews. I love to have my inbox full of Alerts, favorites, and reviews. Of course all of you already know that, right?

_Writing the next chapter..._

_**~Koga123**_


End file.
